


Let Your Colors Blind Their Eyes

by SpaceMirror



Series: Luke's Love Language is Songwriting [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1995, Coming Out, Gen, Luke wrote Edge of Great for Alex, Pre-Canon, Songwriting, can be read as Alex/Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMirror/pseuds/SpaceMirror
Summary: Alex comes out, and Luke writes a song
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Luke's Love Language is Songwriting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051076
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Let Your Colors Blind Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetjulie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetjulie/gifts).



Alex couldn’t have asked for a better reaction when he came out to his band. He knew they loved him, but whether they would  _ accept _ him is a whole other story. Their reaction blew him away. Bobby and Reggie immediately pledged to beat up any homophobe who even dared to look at him wrong. They always seemed to know what Alex needed in terms of encouragement. Luke’s reaction was a bit more subdued, just clapping Alex on the back and saying that he’s glad Alex feels like he can be himself around them. But Alex knows the look in Luke’s eyes while he speaks, and the music notes nearly fly out of his fingers. They call rehearsal early, there’s still a week until their book club performance so they go out and treat Alex to pizza to celebrate. 

The next rehearsal, Alex shows up a bit early, and Luke is there, strumming and scribbling as he does. 

“Hey! You’re early.” Luke shoots Alex a smile that he can’t help but return. Something about Luke’s smile does something to Alex’s stomach. His sister told him about the butterflies she’d felt when Peter Allen asked her to the movies, but the bugs in his abdomen felt more like dragonflies, shooting around behind his ribs and below his heart. 

“Yeah, I just kinda had to get out of the house early.” He says, nearly throwing himself onto the couch. He glances at the page Luke is writing on, but his handwriting is terrible. “What are you working on?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” 

“Luke,” Alex says, a hint of teasing in his voice, and Luke sighs, sliding over the page. 

“I wanted to get it done before you got here, but now you’re here, and it’s still not done…” he picks up the journal, and now that it’s closer to his face, he can pick out the words. 

_ Running from the past _

_ Tripping on the now _

_ What is lost can be found, it's obvious _

_ And like a rubber ball _

_ We come bouncing back _

_ We all got a second act, inside of us _

Alex taps on his leg, the beat already forming in his head. He can feel Luke staring at him as if he’s nervous. 

“I think Bobby could kill the beginning of this.” He says, and Luke rolls his eyes. 

“Just keep going, after the chorus.”

_ I believe _

_ I believe that we're just one dream _

_ Away from who we're meant to be _

_ That we're standing on the edge of _

_ Something big, something crazy _

_ Our best days are yet unknown _

_ That this moment is ours to own _

_ 'Cause we're standing on the edge of great _

“Dude, this is really good,” Alex says as if anything Luke writes could be bad. There’s a bit of blank space after the chorus, and he tries to hand the notebook back. Luke doesn’t take it though, gesturing for him to turn the page. 

“The next bit I’m thinking is the bridge, but it’s what I started with..last week, after…” he trails off, and Alex doesn’t have to ask what he means. Luke has always been an affectionate person, throwing his arms around his friends or jumping on top of them while they’re hanging out. Ever since Alex had come out, Luke had been more reserved. Not necessarily avoiding him, but he seemed more careful, choosing to touch Reggie and Bobby more than Alex. Not that he was jealous, or even that he’d noticed. Who Luke chose to hang off of like a damned spider-monkey was his own business. He’s not surprised. Statistically, not everyone would be okay with him being gay. He’d thought it would be Bobby, but Luke was a surprise. He turns his attention back to the song, and Luke slides closer to read over his shoulder, humming softly. 

“ _ Shout, shout/C'mon and let it out, out/Don't gotta hide it/Let your colors blind their eyes/Be who you are no compromise. _ ” Alex turns to Luke, who’s staring at him, a slightly worried expression on his face. 

“Luke, did you write this...for me?” 

“Yeah… I mean, I was already toying around with it, but when you came out last week, the bridge just came to me. I wanted to show it to you once it was done, you have no idea how hard it was to not just tell you right away.” 

“Is that why you were ignoring me?” Luke’s face drops as if he hadn’t realized. 

“Oh, Alex. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you, I just didn’t want to spoil the song.”

“Dude, I get it. I just...I thought you hated me…” The sentence falls out of his mouth before he can stop it, and he wishes he could take it back immediately. Luke’s eyebrows furrow and his mouth opens as if he wants to reassure Alex. 

“I could never hate you, Alex. It’s in the contract I signed when we became friends. It’s in my attic, I can go find it.” Alex can’t help the smile creeping across his face and Luke nearly leaps off the couch as if to go find this imaginary contract. 

“I know, man. Thanks.” He holds up the notebook. “This...this really means a lot.” He glances down at the notebook and notices another chorus written under the bridge and feels Luke settle next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. He can hear himself start to sing the lyrics. It’s a bit more pop than their normal sound, but the beat is nice. Luke joins in singing, and he can hear Bobby and Reggie harmonizing in his head already. 

_ Just shout, shout _

_ C'mon and let it out, out _

_ What doesn't kill you makes you feel alive _

_ Ooh-oh _

_ I believe _

_ I believe that we're just one dream _

_ Away from who we're meant to be _

_ That we're standing on the edge of great _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours please be nice. Have a good day/noon/night! I love you


End file.
